Doctor V64 Jr.
A more basic Nintendo 64 backup unit compared to Doctor V64. Comment by Bung: Perfect for artist/programmers to run their work on N64 system. The low cost of the Doctor V64 Junior makes it affordable for companies to buy one for every artist and programmer. As the Doctor V64 Junior allows bi-directional communication between the PC and N64 and allows N64 to write into the Doctor V64 Junior's DRAM, it is perfect for real time debugging. Transfer rate has also increase significantly as it uses EPP 32bit mode to transfer data. It takes about 80-90 seconds to load a 512 mbits ROM file(depends on the speed of you hard disc). Actual loading time will depends on the computer that is transferring the ROM file to the Doctor V64 Junior. Doctor V64 Junior is also perfect for non-official game developers who wants to try programming on the N64 but do not have the hardware available yet as only official developers can have access to official N64 development device. Perfect for exhibition, meeting and presentation as artists/programmers can bring it to different places easily, as it is portable and has batteries to hold data inside the DRAM. Perfect for beta and media testing as CD-ROM can be sent out together with it and users can download N64 ROM files themselves and run it. Save part of the game in CD-ROM (1 or 2 stages) and send it out to beta testers to try or send it to the media for previews and reviews. Developers can also start beta-testing center in offices, malls or exhibitions. The low cost of the Doctor V64 Junior and the easy setup of it make it the perfect hardware. Developers can easily have a huge install base of beta testers. Having more beta tester means more bugs free and better quality games. Doctor V64 Junior is a dream come true for both amateur and professional coders/programmers. The Dr V64 Junior is a low budget alternative to expensive FlashROM cartridge for official developers and yet powerful enough to meet the requirements they need. Amateur coders/programmers have no access to development device like the Doctor V64 Junior. Even official developers have limited quantity of hardware for developing N64 format games. Best of all, the Doctor V64 Junior price is so low, even high school students who wants to start projects on N64 programming can afford it. The Doctor V64 Junior allows amateur coders to use it as a stepping stone to being an official programmer. Amateur coders can use it to write N64 format demo programs to show off their programming skill and send it to official game developers. Instructions for using Doctor V64 Junior 1.Doctor V64 requires power supply to hold data and there are three sources of power inputs. Doctor V64 Junior operates on either six standard 1.5V AA size batteries, six 1.2V AA size rechargeable batteries or a 7V-12V, 200ma or above DC power supply. (DC power supply and batteries are not included in the package). The center point polarity of the power supply plug to the Doctor V64 Junior is negative (-). When not in used with N64, Doctor V64 Junior is able to hold data up to 6 hours with six 1.5V AA size Alkaline batteries. Please note that the Doctor V64 Junior consume power from N64 and not batteries when the N64 is turned on. Doctor V64 Junior will not hold data when there is no power from batteries, power supply or N64, the DRJRWIN (2.0 or later) program will display an error message 'No Port Found!'. 2.Use a 25 pins printer extension cable or a 25 pins data switch cable, connect one end to a PC parallel port and the other end to the Doctor V64 Junior. Do not use 'Laplink' cable, as it is not compatible to the hardware. Make sure that both ends of the cable are male. Please set computer parallel/printer port to EPP mode. Consult your computer manufacturer for information on switching the parallel/printer to EPP mode. 3.Use the DRJRWIN (2.0 or later) program to download the N64 format ROM file into the Doctor V64 Junior. Click on the 'Write' icon and select a ROM file to load into the Doctor V64 Junior DRAM. 4.After the ROM file has been loaded, before turning on the N64, inserted a standard N64 cartridge into the slot on the back of Doctor V64 Junior. It is not necessary to switch off the power switch of the Doctor V64 Junior when playing on the N64 as it does not consumer power from the batteries. 5.If user still need to retain data after playing, before switching off the N64, please make sure to turn on the switch of the Doctor V64 Junior. The Doctor V64 Junior has a few major parts and the descriptions are as follows: Case - The physical size of the Doctor V64 Junior is slightly twice the size of the normal N64 cartridge in both thickness and height. It is similar but slightly thicker than the Flash ROM cartridges currently used by official developers, but the price is only less than a quarter of it.There are three parts of the case,they are the front, back and battery cover. Parallel/Printer port - The Doctor V64 Junior has a built-in PC standard parallel/printer port. Thus, it is able to support any PC that has a standard PC parallel/printer port without any expensive parallel/printer port adapters, there are no hidden cost involved. There are also no difficult and troublesome ISA/PCI cards to install and no need to open the computer. User can just switch to any computer without installing or dismantling any ISA/PCI cards. The Doctor V64 Junior is hassle-free and works fine with all computers that has standard PC parallel/printer port, including notebooks. Cartridge Slot - A standard original game cartridge should be slot into the back of the Doctor V64 Junior. The front of the original game cartridge should be facing up, the cartridge can only be inserted one way and it should fit nicely into the slot. Battery Compartment - The Doctor V64 Junior has a battery compartment and fit six 'AA' size batteries. Both standard 1.5V batteries and 1.2V rechargeable batteries are compatible to the Doctor V64 Junior. Six 'AA' size alkaline batteries can last up to six hours of use. Doctor V64 will not use battery power when it is in use with N64. Doctor, it uses power from the N64. It is not necessary to turn off the battery power when the N64 is on, as the DOCTOR V64 will auto-switch power supply from the battery to N64 when it detects power from N64. Power Supply - Doctor V64 Junior operates on a 7V-12V, 200ma or above DC power supply. (DC power supply and batteries are not included in the package). The center point polarity of the power supply plug to the Doctor V64 Junior is negative (-). Doctor V64 power supply priority is set to as follows: (1) N64, (2) DC power supply, (3) Batteries. Doctor V64 Junior will always use power from N64 and hence if the N64 is turned on, the Dc power supply or batteries will not be used. DRAM - The Doctor V64 Junior is a ROM emulator cartridge compatible to N64. N64 format ROM file can be loaded into the DRAM and with an original cartridge, the ROM file loaded into the DRAM will run. All new version Doctor V64 Junior are shipped with 512mbits DRAM. FPGA - The Doctor V64 Junior has a built-in programmable gate array fully designed and developed by Bung Enterprises Limited. DX256: Developed by Bung Enterprises Limited is the only one of its kind in the world. As most cartridges only have 1 to 4 files for user to save, DX256 allows users to save up to 256 banks. If a cartridge owner shares his cartridge with other users, e.g brothers, sisters or friends and does not want to share the save file with them, the DX256 allows cartridge owners to let multiple users save with only one cartridge. Studies have found that large number of N64 users rents game from videogames rental shops like Blockbuster, etc. and a large number of gamers also borrow games from friends or other sources. When the cartridge is returned, the save data is also gone with the cartridge. N64 users will not be able to keep their save data like high scores, stages completed, best times and etc and when they play back the same game again, they got to start from scratch again. DX256 is designed for N64 gamers who do not owned or have only temporary possession of the cartridge and needs to retain their save data when they return the cartridge. It solves the common problems for N64 gamers who wants to continue their game when they get/rent back the cartridge they have played before as the save data is stored in the DX256 instead of the cartridge. DX256 is slot in between the original N64 game cartridge and the N64. It replace the EEPROM (where save data is stored) found inside the N64 game cartridge, save data will be saved into it instead of the original cartridge and up to 256 games "save data" can be saved into it Category:Bung Enterprises Category:Browse Category:Nintendo 64